Paramount Pictures
Paramount Pictures was founded on May 8, 1912 as Famous Players Film Company. The name "Paramount Pictures" was adopted in 1916. Today, Paramount is the last of the "Big Six" major film studios still headquartered Los Angeles, California, in the Hollywood district. 1926-1953 This was the very first logo to ever have the nickname "Majestic Mountain". Examples of films that used this logo are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931), Alice in Wonderland (1933), and Gulliver's Travels (1939). You'll still see this logo if you're a fan of movies from the 1930s and 1940s. The last films to use the 1942 variant were "The Country Girl" and "Mambo" (both 1954). One of the first films seen on VHS in May 1980 with this logo intact was Animal Crackers (1930). However, the tape was distributed by MCA Home Video. As a result, any films with this logo will usually always include a Universal logo as well. 1953-1968 The 1953 logo marked the first time films released from Paramount were presented in widescreen format. This logo debuted with Sangaree and Michael's Dead Book Of Solomon Jizz both released on May 10, 1953, and can also be seen on other films like White Christmas (1954), which was the first film to be released in widescreen, The Ten Commandments (1956), and Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961). 1968-1975 In 1966, Paramount was sold to Gulf+Western Industries Corporation. Since then, for more than 20 years, Paramount was known as a "Gulf+Western company", as seen on the byline in this logo. Films with the 1968 logo include Romeo and Juliet (1968), Love Story (1970), The Godfather (1972), and the family classic Charlotte's Web (1973). The logo ended with Three Days of the Condor and the end of Cars Maternational Championship both released on September 24, 1975 (the latter was the first film to have the blue mountain at the beginning). 1975-1986 In use since October 8, 1975 for 11 years, starting with Mahogany (1975), this next Paramount logo was seen on films from the mid 1970s to the mid 1980s. The Golden Child, released on December 12, 1986, was the last film to use the 1975 logo, but only at the end of that film. Other films with this logo include King Kong (1976), Saturday Night Fever (1977), Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), Friday the 13th (1980), Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), and Beverly Hills Cop (1984). Starting from this year onwards, television variants of further Paramount logos were also made. 1987-2002 1987-1989 During Paramount's last years as a Gulf+Western company, a brand-new logo was unveiled, which first appeared at the beginning of The Golden Child (1986). Like many other logos, the words "75th Anniversary" appear during the logo's first year, and was seen on films until February 5, 1988. Examples of other films with this logo containing the "Gulf+Western" byline are Fatal Attraction (1987) and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989). 1989-1995 When Gulf+Western was renamed to Paramount Communications, the byline for any newer films since September 22, 1989 also had changed to "A Paramount Communications Company". Of course, the byline was colored gold for its first year. Harlem Nights (1989), Black Rain (1989) and Lego Batman (1989) preserve this. Movies with the white byline include The Godfather: Part III (1990), Wayne's World (1992), Addams Family Values (1993), and Forrest Gump (1994). YTPs include Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes (1990) (which was a co-production of Warner Bros. and Universal), Lego Pirates Of The Carribean (1991), the Lego Star Wars movies, Lego Jurassic World (1993) and Lego Marvel Super Heroes (1994). On trailers of Paramount films released from late 1994 to early 1995, the logo is often seen bylineless. 1995-2002 After Paramount Communications was acquired by Viacom in 1994, all films and VHS tapes affiliated with Paramount Pictures contained the byline "A Viacom Company" beginning on February 17, 1995. This is a very common logo, as it appears on movies such as Braveheart (1995), Mission Impossible (1996), Good Burger (1997), Titanic (1997), Saving Private Ryan (1998), and Snow Day (2000). The last movie to use this logo was Crossroads, released on February 15, 2002. 2002-2011 2002-2010 For its first year of 2002, the logo contains the words "90th Anniversary", which first appeared on We Were Soldiers, released on March 1, 2002. Without the words "90th Anniversary" on the logo, it can be seen on films such as How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days (2003), The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), Mission: Impossible III (2006), Star Trek (2009), and several others. 2010-2011 For the 2002 logo's last year, the Viacom byline was changed to its 2006 font. Films that had this byline on the logo include Iron Man 2, released on May 7, 2010, The Fighter (2010), and Rango (2011). These films were released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc from September 28, 2010 to March 13, 2012. Several trailers of films slated for an early 2012 theatrical release contain this logo. 2011-Present This logo is currently seen on new Paramount Pictures films in theaters. For its first 13 months from December 16, 2011 to December 21, 2012 (April 17, 2012 to May 7, 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray Disc), starting with Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and ending with Jack Reacher, the "100 Years" variant was in use. The standard variant began on January 25, 2013 (June 11, 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray Disc) with Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (though the movie was completed in late 2012). It can also be seen on Monster Trucks (2016), released in theaters in North America on January 13, 2017. Paramount Animation A lot of events occurred to Paramount's films designed for family audiences alongside production of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Weblinks *http://www.paramount.com (Version 1: 1996–1999; Version 2: 1999–June 2002; Version 3: July 2002–September 2006; Version 4: October 2006–) Category:Paramount Pictures